


What You're Looking For

by zoestrela



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Massage, Sleepy Cuddles, its cliche, like really cliche i dont even care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoestrela/pseuds/zoestrela
Summary: Connie left Steve for a better life in America. Now he can only count on his only friend there.Human contact. What a difference that can make to a person.





	What You're Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> ok soooooooo, first of all, there will problably A LOt of typos in this simply because English is not my first language but i wrote it anyways. second of all, this is PUre CLICHE, but honestly i just wrote what i'd like to read and OH ALSO, Narcos have SUCH A SMALL FANDOM WHICH MAKES IT DIFFICULT TO FIND ANY steve/javi FIC AND THATS WHY I WROTE THIS, TO help the fandom get bigger and stuff, and this is actually my first fic, i think i've said enough for now bye enjoy thx

Steve was truly exhausted. Their plans to get Escobar weren’t working, that son of a bitch would buy every single cop and agent he could, it seemed like everything were going down now that Connie had left him. But he couldn’t blame her; he would do the same in her place.

Fortunately he had Peña, who distracted his mind when he needed to. Honestly Steve didn’t know if he would’ve stayed in Colombia that long without a partner to share his frustrations with.

It was already past midnight and they were both in their shared office trying to reach a clue in a few documents that probably didn’t contain any damn thing, it was so fucking tiring.

Javi dropped the papers on the table.

“So I think I’m leaving now.” He said in a low voice, as if not to disturb Steve more than he already was.

The blond man didn’t hear it; he was buried in thoughts that were not only about the drug dealers.

Javi got up from his chair. “Hey, you asshole” Steve then looked at him “I’m going home, you should come to, you look terrible...”

Murphy nodded “I know that, thanks for reminding me again” He said ironically as always.

They got in Javi’s car.

On the way home, Peña was driving; he was as tired as Steve, except his wife hadn’t left him in a foreign country. In fact he didn’t even have one, maybe because he was such a jerk to leave his fiancée on the wedding day. That was something he would regret his whole life.

They were both fucked up, but well, at least they were together.

Javi parked the car, they were finally at home.

Now Steve was living alone in the apartment, sometimes he would go to Javi’s place, but only when he knew the other man wasn’t having fun with one of his “dates”.

Each one of them said goodbye and followed their ways.

Murphy was on his door trying to find the keys when Peña showed up on the stairs.

“Hey man, you wanna stick to my place? Drink a beer or something?” He asked in an apologetic way.

Steve seemed a little reluctant at first. “I don’t know, I mean…” He looked at Javi’s face and saw how much the other man needed a time to spare his mind too. “Sure, I need to distract my mind anyways”

\---

They were both sitting on the couch, elbows touching, drinking whiskey and smoking, just talking shit.

“Don’t judge me, but I would kill for a spa day” Steve laughed as he stretched his back.

It was good seeing him joking after all. Murphy was the closest thing to a friend Javi has had in the last few years.

“You know that…” Javi started “What?” Steve looked at him.

“No, I mean, never mind” Peña said. “Just say it” Murphy insisted.

“I don’t want to brag but, I have some good massage skills” He finally said “You know, if you want me to…”

“Are you serious?” the blond man asked.

Javi looked at him, what the hell was he thinking? Maybe the alcohol was getting into his mind for him to suggest something like that.

“Just trying to help you man..”

Steve looked at him “Go ahead then, though I’m not gonna lie if it’s bad ok? You’ll have to live with that” He said in a serious yet joking tone.

Javi rolled his eyes, put the glass on the coffee table and went to the back of the couch “Just try not to fall in love okay?” Steve laughed at the silly joke. “No but seriously, just relax, try breathing slowly”.

And so Steve did. Javi’s hands went from his scalp to his upper arms, softly rubbing circles with his thumbs, going back and forth using pressure where he thought he needed to. Steve’s hair was so soft and light, Peña could run his fingers through it for several hours.

Murphy was leaning into the touch; it felt so good and relaxing, looks like his partner wasn’t lying at all.

“How does it feel?” “Really good” Steve answered in a sleepy voice “Told ya, though it would be better if you were lied down” Javi said.

“Can I use your bed?”

“Sure” Peña answered without even thinking.

They both stopped for a moment. What were they doing? C’mon it was just a massage, a friend helping the other, nothing to be ashamed of, right?

Javi showed the way to his bedroom; Steve took off his shirt before lying down to his stomach. Peña got a lotion from the bed table drawer, he sat beside Steve on the bed, put a little amount of lotion on his hands and started to distribute it all the way over Steve’s back.

Murphy would get shivers every time Peña touched a new spot, and of course, the other man noticed that; in fact, he was enjoying giving his partner some pleasure and relaxation.

It’s been a while since Steve had received any human contact besides handshakes. Even when Connie was still in Colombia, their relationship wasn’t in the best moment anyways.

Javi’s hands would go all the way over from his shoulder to his waistband. He also put some pressure on the hips, that’s when Steve let a moan scape from his lips. Javi laughed softly to break the ice.

“Sorry, that’s a sensitive spot.” Steve justified. “Yeah I noticed it”

Javi kept going for about ten minutes, that’s when he realized that Steven had fell asleep, or at least he thought he did.

He stopped for a moment to observe Steve’s features. His now messy blond hair, it looked soft to the touch, _why not touch it?_ He asked himself. At that point there was nothing stopping him. He did it, and it actually felt soft, lightly runned his fingers through the blond hair.

Peña didn’t have the heart to wake Steve up, so he decided to let the other man spend the night there, it wouldn’t make a difference for him anyways. He took off Murphy’s shoes and put a blanket over him. He was as tired as Steve, so he just brushed his teeth; put an old t-shirt and a bottom pajama on, turned off the lampshade and lied down besides his partner with a good amount of space between them.

After all it was just two grown men sharing a bed for reasonable circumstances, there was nothing to worry about that, Javi told himself as he fell asleep.

\---

It was morning already, Javi slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight was hitting the window, as if asking to come in and reveal that comic yet beautiful scene.

Steve had his right arm hugging Javi’s chest and his face was resting on the other man’s upper arm, as if it wasn’t enough, his right leg was also resting on Peña’s thigh.

Javi frozed. Steve woke up and frozed too. Both of them were way too embarrassed to do anything, so they just stayed there for several minutes pretending to be sleeping.

Murphy could smell Peña’s mint deodorant, he liked it. It was different from the “feminine” fragrances he was used to feel on Connie. Actually he’s always felt that smell when he was with his partner, but now it was a lot stronger.

Finally something broke the ice, or at least tried. Peña decided to end the embarrassing position and got up from the bed as normal as possible. Steve kept his eyes closed pretending to be sleeping, but the other man knew that he was more than awake already.

Javi went to the kitchen and prepared two cups of coffee, he decided to act normally; there was no reason to be embarrassed at all. Or was there?

In the other room Steve was fighting himself whether he should get up or jump from the window so he wouldn’t have to face Javi. Okay, he was going to face it, the blond man got up, put his shirt and shoes on and went to the kitchen.

“Morning sleeping beauty” Javi joked. Their eyes met for a second and both of them could feel the other’s shame.

“Morning” Steve answered shyly. Javi handed him the coffee. “Thanks”

“Did you sleep well?” Peña asked.

“Surprisingly I did, thanks.. ” Steve said “..you know, for the massage and stuff”

“Sure, whenever you need”

“Just promise you’re gonna call me later okay” Steve joked, cause he realized how natural it felt. Both laughed. “That I can’t promise babe” Javi replied as he squeezed Steve’s back.

“We should be getting ready for work” Javi said.

“Yeah, right” Steve replied leaving Peña’s place.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo what do you think? pls leave a comment being honest and stuff, you can correct any wrong word or sentence and i'm trying to work on a second chapter (what would you like to happen between them?? suggest me something) but i dont know yet, thanks for reading it, it means a lot to me <3


End file.
